Clato forever
by SimplyClover
Summary: What happens fit he games had gone a little differently? What if. Ago and clove did win? Read to find out! (Better than the summary) not Modern Day AU. Read if you ship Clato! (First chapter is short plz keep reading though)
1. Boy with the blonde hair

**_ The boy with the blonde hair _**

**_'Hey you over there!' A boy with blonde messy hair called. 'What do you want Cato.' I snarled back. 'I just wanted to know your name princess.' He smirked to himself smugly. 'It's Clove and never call me that again!' 'Someone is fiesty.' He whispered to himself. 'Thats it!'_**

**_ I pull out two knives from the back of my pony tail and throw them straight at him. Luckily, he dodged them. He spun around with his sword right behind my back and my knife to his throat. 'Not so bad' he said. 'Well you weren't to bad yourself.' I smirked back. 'So are you going to volunteer for the games?' He asked in concern. 'Oh we'll is the brave ranked number one Cato taking interest in me?' Don't flatter yourself Clover._**

**_'What did I say about nicknames!' I screamed. 'You know how cute you are when you complain right?' Ugh! _**

**_'Well weren't you two splendid!' Ryan who runs the training center said while applauding. Cato stood tall with arrogance. Everything about him sucks! But his eyes are dark blue when he was in 'killing mode' but then when he asked if I was trying out for the games, they turned light blue, almost concerned._**

**_Snap out of it clove! He doesn't like you and you don't like him. Your enemies and that is all it will ever be! 'Shove it Ryan.' I said. He backs away slowly outside of the training center. _**

**_'Well clover, since we're going to be In the games together might aswell be allied right?' 'Just allies nothing more.' I hissed in arrogance. 'See you at training tomorrow Clover.' He said. 'See you tomorrow Cat.' _**

**_I walk home up to my bedroom noticing one of my knives are gone. CATO! God that bastard is going to get it tomorrow, I swear. That night, I go to bed only thinking about Cato. I will get him back for what he did._**


	2. The meadow

'Wake up sissy!' Hannah screamed from downstairs. Ugh gotta love having twins. I have two twin sisters named Hannah and Sarah and they are probably the most annoying people you will ever and I mean EVER meet. 'Oh Hannah, I said.' She was trying to throw knives like I do. 'What everyone can't be perfect at throwing knives like you are.' Sarah said. Oh I know I thought to myself.

I walk over by the meadow after breakfast. I decided if I missed training, the I wouldn't have to see cato. But out of the corner of my eye, here he is In the meadow. 'What the fuck are you doing here!' I screamed In anger. And suddenly, we're rolling down the hill. 'Well looks like I win.' He said. 'Never!' I yelped. And then he's on top of me. I'm panting and panting for breathe. God he's heavy. 'Get off me Wood!' No thanks I like it here clover.' He said. 'So you do like me!' I taunted with my tounge sticking out. And then all of a sudden, he crashes his lips to mine.

No no no! What am I doing! Why is he doing this? I suddenly give into the kiss. We break away for a couple of seconds for air. 'I can't believe you. Have a soft side.' I said. 'I don't.' He snarled back. And then, the kiss was more rough. We even had a war but of course, Cato won.

I checked my phone to see what time it was. 'Shit I have to go!' 'Wait! Will you text me?' He said. I gave him my number and ran straight to pick up Sarah and Hannah from the training centre.

'Sorry I'm late.' I said. 'You better have a good explanation.' Sarah retorted back crossing her small skimpy arms. 'I was out training late since the reaping is tomorrow.' I said. 'Fair enough.'Hannah said.

When I got home, I put Hannah and Sarah to bed. Then, I got a text from cato. 'Meet me before the reaping?' -Cato. 'Sure.' -Clove. 'Goodnight Clover.' 'Night Cat.' I texted back.

Oh no. No no no no! I can't possibly like him. Careers were never ment to love! Were just friends clove don't stress out. I take a deep breathe and hop into bed. That night, all I could think about was the reaping. I had to volunteer but cato was going to also. Maybe I wouldn't volunteer since it was his last year. But what if both of us get picked? I loved him I couldn't loose him! That was all I could think about for the rest of the night.


End file.
